The Joker (DC Extended Universe)
Summary The Joker is an extreme and infamously formidable psychopath criminal from Gotham City, being at the very top of the city's criminal underworld, greatly feared by other crime bosses. Devoid of empathy or pity for anybody taking part in his wicked schemes either by intimidation or fraud. Almost nothing is known of his life before he became a supervillain and gained his nickname, not even his real name. It is known, however, that at one point, while in the process of carrying out a crime at ACE Chemicals, this man would trip and fall into a boiling vat of toxic chemicals. As a result, his skin was permanently bleached white. Seeing this disfigurement drove him into psychopathic insanity. He then dyed his brown hair to green and began wearing red lipstick and eye-liner, thus giving himself the appearance of a fearsome clown. Thus was born the bombastic, psychopathic, murderous man what would shortly thereafter be nicknamed the "Joker". Oddly enough, Joker does, however, adore his girlfriend and partner in crime Harley Quinn, doing his utmost to rescue her from the Suicide Squad and clutches of Amanda Waller, with eventual success. The two were the murderers of Batman's protegee Jason Todd / Robin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, up to 9-B with Weaponry Name: The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, Mister J, The King of Gotham Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Human, Criminal, Psychopath Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius-level Intellect, Expert Shooter, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Resistance to Poisons and Toxins, Skilled Hacker, Master Escapologist, Expert Leader, Master Deceiver, Master Tactician Attack Potency: Street level, up to Wall level with Weaponry Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with weaponry Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, possibly higher (Survived the explosion of a falling helicopter.) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, dozens to hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Ornate, Customized Handgun, Customized AK-47 Rifle, Personalized Hammer, Personalized Straight Razor Intelligence: Joker is extremely intelligent, able to go toe-to-toe with Batman for over a decade, even when the latter was also aided by Robin, alongside other allies. He is an amazing manipulator, an expert at getting into people's heads and manipulating them. He was able to slowly turn Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a young brilliant psychiatrist, into a homicidal maniac like himself. He is a brilliant leader, commanding the greatest criminal empire in Gotham City, and is capable of manipulating thugs into following him blindly despite his reputation as a depraved, heinous murderer and torturer, or specifically because of his reputation. Weaknesses: None notable Note: * Infographic detailing all the References and Inspirations of Jared Leto's Joker Gallery Joker Face Close Up.png|'' "Jared Leto’s Joker is different than any we’ve seen before—less theatrical than Jack Nicholson, more unhinged than Heath Ledger—but no less psychotic. Despite all his power, this Clown Prince of Crime is having difficulty reuniting with true love Harley Quinn (Margot Robbie)—a rift that has left him agitated and…well, slightly sad." - Official Description'' Joker First Reveal.jpg|''The Joker's controversial (To say the least) first reveal'' Joker Skull.jpg|''The Joker's skull'' Joker Symbol.jpg|''The Joker's symbol'' Joker Poster.jpg Joker Poster 2.jpg Joker Poster 3.jpg Joker Poster 4.jpg Joker Fan Made Poster.jpg Joker Poster 5.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Joker (The Dark Knight) Joker's Profile (9-C versions used, speed equalized) The Joker (Gotham) Joker's Profile (9-C versions used, speed equalized) Dallas (PAYDAY) Dallas' Profile (Both had 9-B weapons and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Clowns Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Murderers Category:Movie Characters Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Adults